Welcome to Fanfiction
by fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: A collection of all the fanfictions shown in JelloApocalypse's video, Welcome to Fanfiction . net, which have all been writen by himself and pLasterbrain


**AN: I'm just going to start by saying that none of the things in this story are mine. Everything here came from JelloApocalypse's video, "Welcome to Fanfiction" which have been written by him and pLasterbrain. I've written down all the stories he tells, including the deleted scenes, and the Wattpad story. Everything after this AN doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form. So, without further ado, enjoy. :)**

* * *

 _Slash Fiction_

Size Doesn't Matter [Lemon - Wii Fit Trainer x Olimar]

His penis burled deep inside of me, myself losing all senses except desire. Wii Fit Trainer stared down with her dead, pupiless eyes at her tiny lover, unblinking. Olimar looked back with his Muppet face and did not say any words because he did not know how.

"OK!" screamed Ness, who had walked in to see this horrid discourse going on on top of his new carpet.

* * *

 _Self-Insert Yaoi_

Our Duet, Gakupo x Len by marissarocks101

Warning: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. Thanks :)

Gakupo was sitting across from Len-kun at Vocaloid Dinner. Also there was his best friend, Marissa (me! LOL), sitting there. She was a neko girl. Today was they day he haid to tell whether or not his feelings for len-chan were returned. Kaito-kun (Marissa's boyfriend) was japanese and cooked them all bento boxes for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" said Marissa-chan and her cat ears twotched.

Awww Marissa-chan is so kawaiiiii! Said Kaito-kun.

"bento boxes are watashi's favorite!" Marissa-chan replied. then he kissed her on the cheek.

"NO kissing at the table ;)" said meiko "save it for later" and meiko gvae me a wink

[(1)WINK] ADDED TO INVENTORY

"MAIKO YOU DIRTY GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!" it was so embarassing a vein veined on my head and Kaito got a noseblud, but I cant stay mad at her because we're nakama! XD

"U-um len-sama there's sometin I wanted to ask you." suddlied gakupoo who had been sittin their silently also blushin.

"Hai?" said len-donna who was blushin at him …

"um-well um do you like me?" he said lookin down.

"OMG!" sugoi'd me and kaito the blood rushing to out cheeks (this was so unexpected! 0_0 ;;)

Len blushed. "gakupoo. . . i love you." then he blushed

We fell down like in anime when there is a joke or a baka. Len went ofer and KISSED HIM!

"i'm sorry. . . i am a little blush. . . i need a hot bath to cool down. . ." said len-senpai.

Gosh I sure hope GAKKY KUN doesn't walk in here! Haha, " he balthd

Len are you done yet- OH MY GOODNESS /OoO/ he had WALKED IN ON LEN TAKING THE BATHING!

Len sniffed his eggplant hair.

"N-nii-chan"

"will you mary? me? " asked genpo"

Find out next time!

* * *

Creepypasta

CONTINUE FILE #666

*[Recorded from a REAL BLOG OF A COLLEGE STUDUNT]**

**(be fore he suidided...)

I am college student who lives alone in a dorm and gotted Nostalgia for the good old days. I saw there sale was pokemon emerad on (etsy(hipster ebay)

so i buy.

when I get catridge it was emerald only BLACK with skurleton on the front instead of Rayquaza but with blood-eyes. on the file, I am in Elite four vs. Lance and only have 6 pokemon in my party. They all unknown and they spell "YOUR DEAD"

Preety suspicion," I think but probably just something in my eye?

The music is lavender town but backways and when I go fight He he has 666 pokemon too! hE sents one out and I HEAR ITS CRY. It turns out hte pokemon they are ALL MY DEAD GIRLFRIEND, but HYPER REALISTIC AND BLOODEYE. ITS SO SCARY YOU GUYS that i throw the playstation across the room broke the game in half. Next day I get roomate to play.

He's like "Ehehehehe probably IS not that scary," but she turned on the game and the screen was a picture of US, and but we were DEAD, and the scariest part of this story is that WE was YOU and YOU BECAME SKELETON and WROTE this…

* * *

Wattpad

ONE DIRECTION goes ONE DIRECTION AND THAT DIRECTION is TOWARDS MY VAGINA

IDEAL CAST: ONE DIRECTION + ME!

I am Ally I am 14 and I am getting a new job! I am getting a new job at a really office building and as hired as the new secretary of Mr. Styles. Who is he? Find out...

Chapper 1 MY SEXY BOSS IS MY ROOMMATE!?

just then I saw my boss turn around and it was "It was me!" said boss and he was Harry Styles!

"Harry?!" I questioned really loud and so did my best friend Samanther.

"Here's my other secretary. Mr. Noitcerid Eno." said Harry Styles Then out came four secretaries and they were TOTAL HOTTIES

"which one is mr. eno?"

"Well I can't DECIDED" said Ryan Stiles because "all of them was my boyfriend!" IT TURNED OUT MR. NOITCERID ENO WAS ACTUALLY A CODE NAME THAT MEANT: ONE DIRECTION AND NOW I WASGOING ON TOUR WITH THEM?!

CHAPPER: 2 My SEXY BAND IS GOING ON A TOUR WITH MY BOSS ROOMMATE AM?

"hey you're goin on tour with us" said harry. no way! That was crazy! i am biggest fan!

"harry I made you MUFFINS!" said niall but that was SOOOO not what we were talking about!

"first we haves to get you a DRESS for the big coming on tour dance! And everyone's invited!" said Liam to me.

"A DRESS?" i sputtered like a dying putt-putt but i was fat and have anorexia and low self-estem :(

Actuly" "Nile said. U would maybe look better withoUT the dress? ;)

Suddenly I was NAKES and One D was like all up ons They were making out with each other and I got to watch them kiss and touch the butts and touch my butts and they Licked me the best because I was the prettiest and was way prettier than AMY at school who's going out with Nathan fuck you nathan pLs come back to me :.(

* * *

Alternate Universe

Avatar School Days! The Last Mathbender

AAND walked to his first class of the new year at high school. It was SCIENCE and the teacher was Mr. Zuko. when aann walked in the teacher made a glower at him

"Anglo-saxon you're LATE" he salded at Aang was SO EMBARRASSED =( He wished he was a bloodbender so he could bend the blood away from his face except hi didn't want to die so maybe just a little blood. also he was scared of blods. The reason Aarbor Day was embassered was because there was his crush sitting in the front row her name was Korra. =). She was blind but she could see his true love for her true because of her earthbending.

"WELL… go take a seat" said the teacher. "That girl can be your LAB partner for the lab we are starting today." Aangst set his stuff down next to Kara and obviously taked out his pencil.

"OK so our assignment is on ACIDS we have to mix them" explamed Korra. aang was nervous he would mess up BIG LEAGUES uncle asain was their third lab partner but he was only mixing TEA because he was asia

"NOOO not THAT ACID!" screamed korra aanger dropped the bottle and it went BOOOM! Just then…. BOOOOOM! AANG MIXED THE WRONG ACID AND THE CLASSROOM WENT FLYING

SUDDENLY IN BURST THE MOST POWERFUL BENDER OF ALL. SOKKA.

I AM MATH BENDER HE ROARED

"That's the school football he is SO dreamy =)" korra said she was having a dreamy-look in her face Aann wished he could blood bend the love out of her so it would come to him instead.

AN: WOW CRAZY HAHA =)! What happens next you guys? You decide!

* * *

Purple Prose

Full Spectrum

A My Little Pony G4 Fan Fiction

Prologue

Spectrum Crash awoke to the stygian room of darkness. Her ocular organs could not perceive a sign of any other pony which made the sanguine life-fluid in her veins beat with more rapidness. Suddenly a figure davered hence ward from the summit of yonder eminence. The equus faarus callabus going by the villainous moniker Cinnamon Fart

"I shall cease your agendas!" queried Spectrum Crash with horror.

"It is too late for your attempt to dismantle my agendas!" Cinnamon conjured adverb-ly!

Cinnamon was a conirc-al. Cornic-als were the supreme race. Far more powerful than even alicorns. Cornicals have two horns erecting from their back and a wing sticking out from their forehead. The most efficacious such, as Cinnamon herself are known to possess theriomorphical vampirical powers.

Postscript

My readers have raised the issue of the credulence of my original pony race, and I made to quell their doubts at length in my previous opus, "Equestrian Nucleo-gedden-caust-icide", ergo I I'll no longer answer to any related queries. If you plebia fundies want to challenge my original series, you are welcome to create your own inferior works.

-A tip of the hat, LordFluttershy5563


End file.
